Tomato Soup
by MiQuerida 8142
Summary: Renesmee becomes the first of the Cullens to find a loop hole when having to eat human food in the cafeteria. Jake POV.


Tomato Soup

By MiQuerida 8142

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, setting, plot, ect. belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them. No money is being made from this work.

Description: Renesmee becomes the first of the Cullens to find a loop hole when having to eat human food in the cafeteria. Jake POV.

Setting: After Breaking Dawn

**Jake POV**

I sighed. Repeating high school for the third time was really getting on my nerves. I didn't know how the Cullens could stand it. As always though, it was a necessary when moving from place to place.

I glanced at the clock and then to my wife. "Five minutes," I whispered in her ear.

"Until…" Nessie asked, distracted by the book in her hands _Romeo and Juliet. _

"Until we get out of this hell-hole, otherwise known as English class."

She turned around in her chair to face me and stuck out her tongue. "I happen to like English very much. So suck it up Jake."

"But you like food more, right?" I didn't wait for an answer, just began counting down in my regular volume. "Five, four, three, two, one…"

The bell rang and the teacher gave me a stern look from her place at the head of the classroom and dismissed us.

I practically ran to the lunchroom.

Nessie sat down across from Jasper and Alice, who had unbelievably beaten us to the cafeteria. I plopped down beside her and pulled Alice's tray full of props towards me.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"It's not like you're gonna eat it anyways. No need to waste perfectly good food, aside from the smell." I muttered the last part and Alice laughed. "Besides, I'm not waiting in that crazy line up." I added, looking up at to the front of the lunchroom to see Bella and Rosalie enter the room and head towards our table in the back.

Nessie had rummaged a thermos out of her massive bag and was busy unscrewing the lid. I gave her a questioning look. She didn't usually bring her own lunch, much less eat food at all. She said it made her feel sick.

"There's something I wanted to try," she murmured in response to my shocked expression.

Bella and Rosalie sat down and started talking to Alice and Jasper about some kind of trouble Edward and Emmett had gotten in to during gym class.

I watched as Renesmee opened the thermos and saw steam lazily rise out of it.

Suddenly all the vampires at the table whipped their heads around to stare at my angel.

"You didn't." Bella practically growled.

"What's the matter with you guys?" I asked and looked into the ordinary steel thermos. "It's just tomato soup, what's the big deal?"

Blondie glared. "That's not tomato soup," she whispered.

"Then what…" I looked at Nessie and let my question hang in the air. She looked up at my face and smiled wide, showing all her teeth. Then it hit me.

"OH MAN!" I yelled, laughing my head off. This had to be the funniest thing that had happened all week! Just wait until Carlisle, no better yet, Esme finds out!

I looked around me to find the entire cafeteria staring openly at me because of my little outburst. The children quickly looked away when they found out they had been caught.

Nessie was taking dainty little sips from her thermos with a smug smile lighting up her face.

"Have you guys seriously never thought of that before?" I asked, returning to my normal volume. I remembered the pained looks on their faces when it had occasionaly become necessary for them to eat human food.

They all shook their heads and watched with envious eyes as Nessie wiped the last drop of red from the corner of her mouth as the bell rang.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Bells got up and left, muttering about the answer being right in front of them the whole time as they continued to their next classes.

I scopped Nessie up into my arms in the almost empty lunchroom, hugged her tightly to me and murmured, " I love you my little loca."

She giggled as I spun her around and I earned a sweet, bloodstained kiss as we headed off to endure to rest of the day.

**A/N: Hey! I really hope that I did Jacob's character justice, this is my first time writing in his point of view and I would really appreciate some feedback. Thanks! Oh, by the way, at the end Jake calls Renesmee "loca". To translate it for you, loca roughly means "crazy woman" in Quileute (or Spanish, but Quileute sounds better :P )**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**Peace out- MiQuerida**


End file.
